Making Up
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Merlin and Morgana make up after their argument. A quasi-future-continuation of "Bruises and Magic".


Title: Making Up

Summary: Merlin and Morgana make up after their argument. A quasi-future-continuation of "Bruises and Magic".

A/N: Hey there! So, this is kind of plotless and pointless, but I think some of you will like it. Let me know what you think!

Warning: SMUT GALORE!

-McDiggin'It

...

Morgana shudders as the cold breeze caresses her naked skin. And boy is she naked. She's nervous, but excited about tonight's turn of events.

Make up sex is their thing. They fight about anything and everything, sometimes on the verge of killing each other, but always stopping at the last possible second. And that's where the make up sex comes in. Maybe that's why they don't mind nearly murdering each other all the time, because the make up sex is so bloody amazing.

And though she's completely fine with dirty, sweaty shagging against the wall, she has to admit that this is even better. Whatever the hell "this" is.

Merlin has her spread on the bed, her wrists tied to the bedposts, her feet tied to the bottom of the bed, and her eyes blindfolded with his neckerchief. She bites her lip as she uses the only senses she has left. She can smell him everywhere, and she can hear his soft footfalls on the floor. If she's correct, he'd be at the foot of the bed right now... And _ahh_ , there it is, she thinks as she feels the bed dip between her feet, then dip again at her knees, and again between her thighs. God, this is killing her. She shivers at the anticipation of what he is going to do now.

She counts slowly. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... "Merlin!" She growls in frustration, wishing he'd touch her already.

She hears him chuckle and she wishes she could reach out and slap him for making her wait this long. "Please" she is waaaay beyond begging now, her hands clenching into fists.

"Please what?" His voice is teasing, and she knows he's smirking at her.

"Please bloody do something!" She hisses through gritted teeth.

He chuckles yet again before Morgana feels the bed dip on either side of her head. She can smell his intoxicating scent even more now, and she knows he's hovering above her, so she moves her head up, her lips searching for his. She's disappointed when she's met with... nothing.

"Patience, love" Merlin whispers into her left ear and she turns her head towards his voice.

Just as she's about to let out a string of curse words at him, she feels his lips press roughly against hers, cutting off her thoughts completely. His tongue traces the seam of her lips, silently asking permission to enter. She's beyond that as her own tongue slides out to meet his in a duel. He wins the duel as she lets out a loud moan when she feels how hard he is against her thigh.

He breaks the kiss, further annoying Morgana, but her breath hitches in her throat when she feels his lips against the pulse at her neck. Finally, his hands glide over her sides, sending an army of goosebumps to scatter along her body. She bites her lip as she turns her head to give him better access. "Merlin," she whines because he's moving too slow, her core burning with need and her entire body aching for his touch. "Please." She can feel him grin against her neck before his lips trail lower, teasing the soft flesh of the top of her ample breasts. His hands travel up her sides slowly, coming to rest just below her boobs.

"God, Merlin if you don't touch me right now, I will strangle you the moment I come out of these bindings-" she's cut off by the feeling of his rough hands closing around her breasts, squeezing lightly, pulling a guttural moan from her. Not a moment afterwards, his lips close around her left nipple, his teeth lightly grazing the tip of it. Her nipples are so hard, she feels like she might start lactating again or something, even though she had stopped breastfeeding their youngest for nearly a year now. "Baby please." She whines breathlessly.

Merlin decides to throw her a bone and let's his aching fingers caress their way down her sides until they come to rest at her hips. He continues to suck and lick at her nipples, worshipping her breasts with his mouth. He grins against her skin as his fingers finally touch her soaking wet sex, causing his wife to arch her back off the bed, nearly throwing him off in the process. It amazes him how strong she is when they're like this, naked and going at each other like wild animals.

"God you're beautiful." He mutters against her breast, his warm breath tickling her skin.

Morgana is barely listening, too busy feeling his every touch, his every caress, his every kiss. She's so consumed in the sensations he's causing, she doesn't realize his lips had just moved lower down her body until his warm breath is slowly ghosting over her nether lips.

"Do you trust me?" She hears him ask from below her.

She nods, mouth too dry in anticipation to utter a single word.

Merlin doesn't speak again as he leans back on his heels and admires Morgana's perfect body... well, her skin is bruised in some areas from the last time they had roughly shagged against the wall and ended up on the table by the door, but she looks perfectly beautiful to him... there's a scar on her hip from years ago, and though she's self conscious about it sometimes, he thinks it makes her body that much more irresistible to him. It's a piece of her story, her journey, her life. It's a part of who she is and where she came from. It's the part of her that she's only ever let him see. And he loves it.

He leans down over her, his head hovering above her hip, and then his lips are pressing gently over her scar, he feels her shiver slightly. His tongue darts out, tasting her sweet skin and Morgana lets out a moan of delight. "Merlin." Her voice is barely above a whisper. He ignores her pleas yet again as he continues to pepper her body with kisses and gentle caresses.

"Tell me what you want." He mutters against her hip.

Morgana's back arches as his fingers move from her hips to the inside of her thighs.

"I want... I want you to touch me." She says breathily.

"Where?"

"You _know_ where."

Merlin chuckles, and she feels his fingers wrap around her ankles. "Here?"

 _Really?_ She growls in frustration. "Merlin!"

Suddenly, she feels the linens he used to tie her feet down come off, and his hands wrap around her ankles once more. She grits her teeth in anticipation. She feels him pick up her feet and move them higher and higher, until she feels the back of her knees resting above skin. She moves her knees inward, and just as she expected, her knees come in contact with his ears. He had just placed her legs over his shoulders, and holy cow it makes her downright randy at the thought of their current positions.

"Here?" He suddenly asks.

Morgana raises her head off the pillow a bit, not sure what he's asking. And then she's arching her back right off the bed when she feels it. His hot tongue, running through her sopping wet folds. A loud and long moan escapes her lips as she pulls desperately at her bindings, and her legs tighten around his head. He does it again and again, his tongue expertly massaging the nub of nerves between her folds.

She gasps out loud when she feels his finger slowly run from the top of her mound, through her slit, and pausing at her entrance. Without warning, his finger slides inside her with ease, her inner muscles clenching and unclenching around it before it slides back out. She groans at the loss, but then she's mewling with delight when it enters her again and again. His tongue joins the assault a few moments later and Morgana is soon a moaning, drooling mess. He adds another finger after a few strokes, and Morgana is pretty sure she's about to come soon. The pleasure that's surging through her body in that moment is almost unbearable. Merlin's deft digits keep pistoning in and out of her as his tongue circles around her clit, sucking, licking, nibbling.

"Oh my god, Merliiiiinnn!" She screams as she comes undone around his fingers, her juices seeping out as Merlin extracts his fingers and replaces them with his mouth, cleaning her up with his tongue.

She's exhausted as she pants heavily, her mind blown, her core pulsating, and her body trembling with aftershocks of pleasure.

Her legs fall off of his shoulders like deadweights, and she feels him move to her side, untying his neckerchief from around her head. The dim candlelight in the room seeps through her vision as she turns her head to look at her husband.

He's smiling at her, a look of adoration on his face. "How was it?"

"I-" she laughs sheepishly, shaking her head. "I can't feel my legs."

Merlin laughs softly as he leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry for being inconsiderate and

Morgana's eyebrows furrow for a few moments as she tries to figure out what he's talking about. And then it all comes back to her. The reason they always end up having rough, angry, but mind blowing sex. They had argued about Merlin talking with the female servants, entertaining them with his horrible jokes, adorable dimples, and sexy smile.

 _She's taking a walk with the Queen, talking about their children and updating each other with the kids' latest pranks, when they see Merlin chatting up 4 female servants in the royal gardens. One of them happens to be Lady Kiera's handmaiden, Zephira. A loud, blonde, obnoxious, man-eating wench who is well known around the castle for having a huge crush on Merlin._

 _"Isn't she the one you caught trying to sneak into your bath chambers while Merlin was in there washing?" Gwen asks curiously, nodding towards the blonde._

 _Morgana's hands curl into fists as she tries to keep calm. "Yes. She lied to my face and said she was searching for me. And my idiot husband thought I was exaggerating when I told him she was trying to sneak a peek at his bits."_

 _Gwen chuckles, then stops suddenly, narrowing her eyes as she glances at Morgana. "You had a fight that night, didn't you?"_

 _Morgana nods and looks curiously at her. "How do you know?"_

 _Gwen snorts, "We had to replace your door, your bed, and pretty much everything in your bath chambers the next morning."_

 _Morgana blushes and gives her a goofy smile. "I'll admit, the door was a result of our argument..."_

 _Gwen groans, "So your bath chambers and your bed was a result of..." she nods._

 _"Our makeup sex." Morgana finishes flatly._

 _"Dear Circe." Gwen groans._

 _Morgana gives her an apologetic smile. "I hate to have to cut our conversation short, your grace. But I have a husband to slap, and servants to scare."_

 _Gwen giggles, "Just please refrain from breaking anything..." she suddenly widens her eyes at Morgana and adds quickly, "or anyone."_

 _"I'll try." Morgana bows her head and takes her leave of the Queen. "MERLIN!"_

 _..._

"It's alright." Morgana sighs as her thoughts come back to the present. "I overreacted a little when I saw you talking to the servants."

Merlin chuckles at that, "Morgana, you nearly killed 2 of them, and the other 2 got lucky because they were quick to hide behind the rose bushes."

Morgana laughs sheepishly, "Serves them right for trying to flirt with my husband."

"Well I didn't notice." Merlin says honestly.

Morgana narrows her eyes at him, opening her mouth to reply, but getting cut off by Merlin rolling on top of her and kissing her roughly. When he pulls away, he's grinning boyishly at her.

"I didn't notice because there is no amount of flirtation from any woman that could ever hold my interest if she is not you."

At that, Morgana's eyes soften as she kisses him softly. "I know... I just don't like you talking to Zephira. She's planning something. I know it." She says with narrowed eyes.

Merlin laughs, raising his eyebrows at her. "I'm the most powerful warlock to ever walk this earth. What's she going to do to me?"

"I don't know! Sneak into our room while I'm not here and... force herself on you!"

Merlin laughs even harder at that. He doesn't think it'll ever come to that, but his wife looks pretty serious. "Well then what would you suggest I do?"

Morgana shrugs, "Just avoid her. I'll handle the rest."

"You're not going to..." he trails off, giving her a worried look.

"No," Morgana laughs, shaking her head, but her eyes turn dark as she smiles mischievously, "but she'll wish she never looked at you by the time I'm done with her. She went after _my_ husband of all people. That's where I'm crossing the line."

Merlin kisses her again and sighs as he rests his forehead against hers. "Can we carry on now?" He whines. "I just want you so badly and talking about people that aren't you, bore me to death."

Morgana looks at him and a wide smile spreads across her face as she wiggles her toes. "I can feel my legs again now, so yes." She kisses him chastely. "We can carry on."

Merlin doesn't need a second confirmation as he kisses her passionately, his tongue dancing along her lips. A moment later, he's pulling back to look down between them so he can guide his aching member to her entrance. He pushes in halfway, his body trembling with pleasure from the wet heat of her core. It has been torturous trying to refrain from pouncing on her and having his way with her while she was blindfolded and bounded, looking all kinds of sexy and irresistible.

Their pace is slow at first, meant to ease their aching bodies into the rollercoaster of pleasure. And then he's picking up pace, no longer able to control his need and want to feel her around him, pulling out his deepest, most darkest desires.

Wet slapping sounds echo through the room, sometimes accompanied by low moans, guttural groans, and heavy cursing whenever he hits a certain spot inside her.

"God, it's like the first time." Merlin groans as he continues to piston in and out of her at a rapid pace.

Morgana can only nod, her thoughts too jumbled to come up with something coherent as she raises her hips to meet him with every thrust.

Soon enough, she feels that tattletale sign of white heat, piercing through her body, her darkened emerald eyes rolling into the back of her head as she arches her back so high, she nearly throws her husband entirely off the bed in the process. Luckily, he has the reflexes of a knight when it comes to her, and he's right there with her, coming undone inside her. Their magic collides and explodes around them, causing vases to shatter, shelves to fall over, tables to collapse, and the walls of their chambers to shake.

She feels every pulse of his member, every squirt of his sperm filled spunk, coating the inside of her womb, filling her to the brim and pushing her over the edge. He collapses on top of her, his weight welcome as they pant against their sweat slicked skin.

Merlin slowly moves off of her, falling to his side beside her and pulling her close before draping the covers over both of them. "No fires this time." Merlin chuckles breathily.

Morgana nods in blissful agreement, her heart rate slowly decreasing to its normal rate. "Thank goodness." she leans up and kisses her husband's lips. "And thank you." She murmurs softly as she settles back down into his warm embrace.

"For what?"

"Everything." She replies. She knows that she doesn't deserve the chance that Merlin gave her all those years ago when he decided to trust her instead of listening to that old Dragon about his destiny. And she's extremely lucky to have found love and joy in him and their 3 children. Their little family. They annoy the living hell out of her. Yes, even her children, who take after their father more than her, but she wouldn't give them up for a billion worlds.

Merlin presses his lips against her forehead and whispers his love for her. They fall asleep that way, bodies pressed together, limbs tangled, and hearts beating as one.

...

The End

...

A/N: This was a fic that I started a couple of weeks ago but never finished because I actually forgot about it until 2 days ago when I found it again and decided to finish it. Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading, and please review!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
